Buffy Meet Boston
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Buffy Summers arrives to take down the Boston vampire empire, and meets three unlikely allies.


This is one of many planned crossovers please READ and Review.

Did you like it or what?

"BUFFY ARRIVE'S, WELCOME BACK JOSH"

Buffy Summers hated going to a new town to fight evil it was safe to say life was easier since she is not the only slayer anymore.

Sometimes she just wished the vamps would just disappear, but not her angel of course.

She was getting ready to take down the vampire unit in Boston, after the taken down in New York, Las Vegas, Los Angelese, and Palm Springs.

"You know really you guys should try not so obvious place, like the states least popular place" As she kicked two upcoming vampires, flipped one after on to the floor staking him, and gave a wicked smile.

Two vampires tried to escaped, but she pulled out the top for the sewer hole sending it spinning there way knocking them out.

"You about to be slayed, get it slayer, ugh no sense of humor in this area geez." Buffy said quickly staking them, and taking down two more in the back.

Buffy sighed she kicked the back door to Suren's headqauters open sending five vampires to there deaths as the ray of the sun dusted them. Buffy quickly disposed of all the vamps in the building, and headed to the main room to find Suren and Aiden escaping,

"Wow 1 I'm shocked, and little disappointed" Buffy said as she stood in stance as Suren stood her down, and Aiden watched. Aidens fangs popped out, his eyes blackened, and he failed to attack Buffy as he looked into her eyes mid fight.

"Your just like Angle, like Spike, great get out the way." Buffy spin kicked Aiden into the wall and headed after Suren.

"No escape Druscilla the second." Buffy said attacking Suren head on deflecting her attacks.

"Come on, cant you put up a better fight?" Buffy said as she staked her watching her turned to dust.

"Who are you? What are you?" Aiden asked very curious of the young blond girl with the strength beyond conception. "I'm the slayer, you know do gooder, death to all vampires, and such." She said staring Aiden down.

"You have a soul don't you? Your different not like them at all." Buddy continued she approached a tired Aiden. "What do you want with Boston, with Mother?" Aiden asked with both suspicion and hope.

"Oh ! Her, I dusted her awhile ago, I'm clearing the world of vampires state by state." Buffy said proudly.

Out of nowhere Sally appears gaining an odd stare from Buffy, who shocked Aiden with the fact she could see her. "Ah great a ghost, whats next a conflicted werewolf?"Buffy asked as Aiden continued to stare her down.

"Great that just great, You guys live together now really, make up your mind already." Buffy continued to sigh.

"This is Buffy the vampire slayer, and she could be our death or savior." Aiden said thinking of the possibilities

"Help me to destroy the vampire population in this town, and I will spare you Aiden." Buffy said pretty easily.

It had been a week since there meeting everyday they had been plan dust at least a hundred a day, and now they were on to the last eight vamps in the city.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, eight vamps hiding out here." Buffy said quickly knocking one down, and quickly staking him and another.

"This is almost to easy" Josh said taping into his true wolf like senses attacking two vamps easily killing after a long stretched out fight.

"They are getting on my nerves" Sally began to shake the building in anger s Aiden used to his advantage and cornered the last two vamps. "Sorry, but you put yourself here." he said as he staked them.

"So your Josh huh?" Buffy said approaching him which is funny since vamps are the only ones she really desires but she was attracted. Josh giggled nervously. "Yes, I am Josh." she smiled at him looking back at Aiden.

"Why is she getting so comfy with Josh? She is not supposed to be flirting with the enemy" Aiden said in a very low defeated voice. "

Isn't that a movie?" Sally joked trying to get Aiden to relax. "You are jealous Aiden omg." Sally said as she saw the way he looked at Josh.

"I'm just worried about Josh, ok Sally? " Aiden said waiting for Sally response. "Just admit Aiden it will be easier."

"I do not…I do not…I…I like Josh." Aiden said as he watched Buffy say goodbye to Josh, then Sally, and then walked to him.

"Good luck with your crazy gang, welcome to the Scooby group." Buffy said handing Aiden a letter, giving him a kiss as she walked out.

"She is out of your league buddy" Aiden grabbing Josh's arm and heading up the stairs to tell him the truth about he feels.


End file.
